Death is Essential
by Jack13579
Summary: When Cluter Prime's final weapon is set out to destroy Jenny and Mrs.Wakeman so the Cluster can take over the Earth, what will Jenny do to stop this new robot? This JB-8.5? To him, death is essential. He is essential.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The large blur flew through the air. He was better than Superman. He was faster than the fastest cheetah. Stronger than the strongest tiger's paw. More clever than the smartest jaguar. As stealthy as the stealthiest panther. Braver than the bravest leopard, and nobler than the most noble lion in the world. His mission was clear. As the wind and the needle sharp ice stung his face, he knew that he must go now. The sharp clang as the ice and rain combination pelted his metallic over armor, the voice in his head muffled. _Almost there. The mission is not as easy as said. The target must be dead and so must the creator. Complete this task and you will be named king of our planet with the highest honors. Good luck and remember: bring the targets' bodies back to me._ He heard the voice rasp in his head like a nail against a chalkboard. He swooped down. He was going faster than the speed of light. Down, down, down……with a ginormous boom, He was sent into the Earth. Through the mantel, he was already on his way to the outer core. It was getting hotter and hotter. The metal armor was getting progressively hot until he hit the inner core. The heat was intense there. _That's it. Gain energy from the molten rock and fire. They won't stand a chance against you._ He felt the heat rising. He started his rockets. _Good job, now go get them. Do not destroy the earth. You are our final chance before we attack Earth. If you do not succeed, then drive down to the inner core and blow the Earth up immediately. Do not forget to kill her. Do not forget to kill XJ-9._ He knew he could do it. He was the **one. **He was JB-8.5. He flew up the way he came down. He thought about his mission until he got to the surface. Death for XJ-9 was essential. _He_ was essential. 


	2. Chapter 1:UFO JB85?

Chapter 1

Jenny sighed as she walked out of Tremorten high. "Hey, Jen! Wait up!" A voice called behind her. She turned her metal body with a creak to see her neighbor and best-friend, Brad, running towards her. He stopped to walk next to her and her brushed his red hair out of his face. "Can you believe that science test today? It was way too hard! I'm gonna fail!" He groaned. Jenny smiled. "I know! I only knew, what, seven of the answers?" she agreed. "Why yes, Tiffany, these are new boots. I love your new shirt." An arrogant voice bragged loudly. Jenny and Brad craned their necks to see Brit and Tiff, the Crust cousins, bragging about their new clothes. They were the most popular girls in the school. Jenny rolled her eyes. She gasped as she saw a large blur speed across the sky so fast she almost didn't see it. She went back to her memory, slowed it down, and still saw the same blur. She couldn't seem to get the best image. They were all blurry. A loud boom blasted her out of her thoughts. "Jen! What _was _that?" Brad asked, his voice shaky. Before Jenny cold answer, her chest piece cut in half and out slid her mother on the pc screen. "XJ-9, an unidentified object just landed in south Tremorten." Her mother growled. Brad looked in. "Like a ufo?" He asked. Nora shook her head. Jenny cut in. "I saw the same thing a few moments ago. I saw something shoot through the sky, but even if I slowed it down a trillion times, it moved just as fast with the same blur." She remarked. Nora had a confused look on her face. "XJ-9, I want you to go and check it out, but be careful." She added. Jenny nodded. She switched out her rockets as the pc shoved itself back in and flew towards where she saw the blur land. She winced as she saw the large hole in the Earth. Before she could investigate, the blur shot to the surface. All of the liquid in Jenny froze up. She looked and saw that this was like a mutant. He was a boy, maybe a bit older than Brad. He had spiky, long black hair. He had blood red armor. His claws were a foot and a half long and there were three on each hand. They reminded Jenny of wolverine. She looked up at his face. It was shadowed and the only things she could see were his icy blue eyes. Hew jumped and before Jenny could move, landed on her. He sliced all six of his claws into her and raked them down her circuits. "Who is this?" She growled. He sliced his claws down her and she screeched. "Death." She heard him rasp. Jenny could barely see. His claws slice through her hard metal like a knife through butter. Soft butter. She pushed him off and flew away as fast as she could. She used a mirror to see that he wasn't following her. Jenny flew into her home and fell on the hard ground at the feet of Brad and her mother. Nora gasped and Brad cringed. "What happened?" Nora asked as she helped jenny up. Jenny sat on her recovery and charging center. "He's so strong. Death, Death is his name." She said. "But on the underside of his armor, I saw JB-8.5. Mom, we need help to destroy him." Jenny rasped. Nora nodded and hooked Jenny up to the machine. Jenny fell "asleep" and Nora and Brad walked out of the room in a fluster.


	3. Chapter 3 Life and Death

Chapter 2

_Stop. Don't follow her just yet. You must get what is closest to her. The boy. Bradley Carbunckle. He is her weakness. He is her love. She is his love. You do not have a love. Love is a weakness. You can not have a weakness. You do not have a weakness. You are Death.___ Death listened to the rasping voice. He jumped quickly up and over the big hole he formed. He followed her scent with his senses. He flew away. He followed the scent until he found a small house and the red headed boy walking into his home. Death followed him inside. A small boy and two adults were there. Death smiled, showing razor sharp, perfect white teeth. He grabbed the three of them and left them in China. In the same amount of time, he flew back to the house. Death depleted his armor so his skin showed. "Well, what are you going to do without your precious Jenny?" Death taunted. Brad snarled and punched Death in the chest. Death laughed coldly. Brad's fear burned like the inner core of this planet. Death kicked Brad in the groin and the teenager fell to the ground. Death smirked again. He grabbed the bent-over boy and ran outside. He turned to fly, before he heard the voice. _Be careful, you're out in the open. Behind you!_ Death spun around angrily. Nora, the other target was standing there. She had a large gun. She pulled the trigger and it shot out a ray of plasma that covered Death. He dropped Brad as the plasma burned his skin. Death looked at Nora, who was still shooting. He walked up to her. Before he could reach out and kill the old woman right then and there, a blue blur shot in between them and Nora was gone. "Looking for me?" A voice growled. Death whisked around to see Jenny and Nora. He jumped up as fast as can be and dove down. Right before he hit the ground, he swerved up and grabbed Jenny's feet. He swung them around and threw her into the Earth. _That's it…follow her deeper in. Get her as far as the inner core where your powers will be at their most powerful._ The voice urged. Death flew down to her. He punched her as she went deeper and deeper in. Death felt the heat getting intense and he knew they were in the inner core now. Death backed away from her and bunched his muscles. He let them out with his power. Fire even hotter than the inner core burned through the planet. Jenny screamed. Death kicked her and she flew up. _Don't kill her yet. Play with her. And the creator. Let them suffer. They will know pain greater than this in time to come, when I join this battle. Let's just hope that JB-1, Life, doesn't join the battle. He will be the only being that has power equal to yours. _ Death flew up. He took her in his grip and threw her up higher. As he flew up past her, her raked his six claws up her. She flew towards the ground. With a loud boom, she hit the ground. Nora jumped up as Death fell down. Her foot met his jaw. Death laughed coldly and took her ankle. He threw her as far as he could she hit the rough pavement. Brad winced. Before Death could go and get him, he heard a loud whistle. Death spun around to see a skinny boy identical to him. He had spiky blonde hair and skinny as Death. With a jolt, Death recognized Life, his alter ego. Life smirked and jumped towards Death. "This is my mission, to destroy the targets." Death growled lowly. Life pushed against Death as Death pushed against Life. "It's my mission to destroy you." Life smiled. Death sneered and flew up. As quick as he could (which was pretty fast) he dove into the hole in the Earth. As Life followed, Death grunted and flew up, send his claws into Life's stomach.

~Life's POV~ Life screamed. He tossed Death up ad they each pinned each other with razor sharp claws and teeth. Life took Death by his neck. Before Death could move, Life took his armor off and his helmet and such. Life laughed maniacally and scored Death's stomach and chest with his claws. Intense pain seared Death. As he was part Closter, he was part human, and without his armor, he was just a human. Life took Death's neck and pulled him with a force stronger than any into the hard ground. Life laughed coldly as Death does and flew away. With an aching feeling of failure in him, he fell into a deep sleep. _Do not worry, as I know what the targets will do. They will welcome you into their home so they can examine you as you sleep. Do not worry, as I will not let you fail. _The voice echoed and Death felt hope flared in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As Death was carried into the home, Jenny thought _why would he come after me? Besides Cluster, I don't know who would send something after me._ "XJ-9, stop lolly-gagging! He's heavy and we need to examine him before he wakes up. The other one ripped his outer armor off so it will be easier to fight him off if he attacks again." Her mother growled as she lagged the boy-robot thing into her lab. Jenny picked him up and brought him downstairs herself. Nora followed. Jenny set Death down on the examination table and Nora grabbed some rubber gloves. "XJ-9, sit down and rest. You circuits must be getting hot and if I need you I'll wake you." Nora said as she sliced open Death's stomach with her small knife. Jenny nodded and sat down on her charger chair. She put her head down and set herself on charge mode.

"XJ-9! Wake up and look at this!" Nora's voice growled. Jenny squeaked and whipped over to her mother. Nora was trembling. "He has the same body as any human." She murmured. Jenny gasped and averted her eyes from the blood. "What are you doing?" A voice growled behind Jenny. Jenny whisked around and saw a skinny, pretty girl about her age with shoulder-length reddish-brownish hair. Her brown eyes were blazing with anger. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight purple shirt. "Well?" She asked in a higher pitch. Death moaned and sat up. Blood gushed out of his stomach. The girl gasped and she walked over to him. "Death…are you okay?" She whispered as she stroked his straight black hair. Death's eyes were glazed with pain, but affection shone in them as he looked at the girl. Nora was shaking with anger beside Jenny. "What is going on?" She asked. Death got up and stood in front of the girl Blood poured out of his shirtless upper body. The girl winced and Jenny saw his shirt a few feet away. Death clenched his fists. "Touch Mimi and I'll rip your throats out." He growled. Nora gasped and Jenny gasped also as his skin began to pull itself together so that the wound didn't show. Death retracted his claws and jumped. Jenny screamed as his claws were shoved into her stomach. Nora jumped, but Mimi was too fast. Mimi jumped into the way of Nora and knocked the old woman to the ground. Mimi's DC brand shoes pressed against the old woman's back and Nora struggled vainly to get herself free. Jenny jumped back and knocked Mimi out of the way. Nora got up. Jenny held Mimi down while Nora jumped on Death's back. She took her examination knife and stabbed Death in the neck several times. Mimi went limp underneath Jenny and she saw that Mimi looked as dead as Death did. A single tear streaked down the girl's face. Death fell to the ground.


End file.
